yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde/4
4'lü Tablo Sunumu | style="vertical-align: top;"| 'Kardeşim Fatin Hoca'ya 'Köprüden çok geçerim; hem ne kadar 'geçtimse, ''Beni düşürmedi bir kerecik olsun ümitsizliğe, Ne Haliç'in o yosun çehreli miskin suları; Ne onun yaratılışa küsmüş gibi durgun kenarı! Herkesin hissi bir olmaz. Mesela karşıdaki Sahilin, başbaşa vermiş, düşünen, pis, eski, Ağlamış yüzlü, çirkin evleri durdukça, sizin İçinizden acı şeyler geçecek hep... Lakin, Bak benim öyle değil. Siz de biraz şair olun: Mesela, geçtiğiniz yalpa yapan tahta yolun,'Merhum atası acaba''' sal mı demekten ne çıkar?' '''Geliniz '''farzedelim' biz bunu:Yüzen bulvar!' 'Köprüler asma imiş Avrupa ufuklarında...'' 'Varsın olsun, o da bir şey mi? Bizim Doğu'nun da, 'Böyle daldırma olur... Hem açınız kitapları, 'Köprünün nerde görülmüş, hani, deniz altında olanı?'Anladım: Ben ne kadar şiire özensem de, demek, Seni, ey sevgili okuyucu, bu anlayış, pek pek,'Azıcık güldürecek... Yoksa öbür yanda, hazin 'Binlerce gerçek sırıtırken kıyısından denizin,'Diyeceksiniz ki: "Hayalin yeri yoktur... Boşuna!" Ya şu ilâhî sembol de mi gitmez hoşuna?'Öyle bakışlarına eziyet etme karamsar olarak, 'Bırak etrafı da, karşında duran mabede bak: 'Başka bir sahile dalgalar beşiği içinden, 'Böyle büyük bir inci çıkarmış mı yakınlarda zaman? 'Sanatın şafağında doğmuş öyle bir eser ki, ezelden mahmur... 'Nurun deniz kıyısından uçan ebedî bir gülümsemesi. 'Sanki beka okyanusunun ezeli bir dalgası 'Göğe yükselirken, donmuş da kesilmiş inci! 'Bu mücevher parçasının gökyüzü gibi sonsuz uzaklıklarında 'Yorulan gözlerin toprağa neden insin de, 'Pisliğe dalsın yeniden? Etme, yazıktır, olmaz; 'Batıya döndür gözlerini sen şimdi biraz: 'Dur da Yaratıcısına yükselmek için ilme basan 'Mabedin hâlini gör, işte baştan başa iman! 'Yüce dağlar gibi, ufuklara yayarken gölge, 'O, bekadan daha çekici kesilen âbideye, 'Bir göz atmak estetik zevkini tatmine yeter... 'Öyleyse durma, yüksel o ışık âlemine. 'O ışık âlemi bilmez ki karanlık ne demek? 'O semavî yuva kirlenmedi, kirlenmeyecek. 'Onu yükselten sonsuza dek yükseltmiş. 'Pislik dünyalara tufan gibi yayılsa, Bu, göklerde yüzen '''zirvenin temiz eteği,' '''Karşıdan seyredecektir o taşan mezbeleyi.' Hakkı son yıkıcı darbesiyle isyan bitirsin; Edep için şimdi bir "saçma söz" denilsin, Kalmasın, kısacası, altüst olarak duygular, Ne yüreklerde yiğitlik, ne yiğitlikte hayat; Yine görkemli kürsüsünde Süleymaniye, Kalacak, doğruluğun yerdeki tek yurdu diye. Yıkılır bir gün olur mahkemeler, mabedler; En temiz yerleri en kirli ayaklar çiğner; İnsanoğlu yeni bir din gibi görüp dinsizliği, İnsanın hafızasından silinir Hakk'ın adı; Gömülür tarihin çukuruna yücelikler... Lakin Yine tek taşı düşmez bu Allah yuvasının; Yine insanlıktan mahrum kalmış kayıtsızlar Bu kutsal yerin koynuna sonsuza dek giremez; Yine hatırasındaki Mevla'yı şu dört tane minare, Kalbe bağlı birer dil gibi tasdik ve kabul eder. Yine geçmişe gömülmez bu azametli çehre: Leş değildir ki atılsın o umumi mezara! Şimdi ey sevgili okuyucu, azıcık vaktin eğer, Varsa -memnun olacaksın- beni takip ediver. Gireriz koynuna, düşsek bile şayet yorgun, Karşıdan baktığımız o nur dolu âbidenin. Göreceksin: O kutsal yapının ebedi gölgesinde, Sanatın ruhunu akıp giden bulut şeklinde. "Gördüğüm var..." deme! Gel bir de beraber görelim. Nereden? Haydi şadırvan kapısından girelim: Sanatkârane bir kemer, üstüne yazılmış ''' '''Tevhid; Daha üstünde bir ayet ki: Doğrulamakta Allah'ın Kesin bir emri olduğunu bize beş vakit namazın. Şöyle bir baktı mı insan, kapının görünüşüne, Evvela her iki yandan yüzünü göstermekte: İki bağımsız sütun gibi simetrik iki mihrab. Sonra göz yükseliyor doğru yarım kubbelere, Ki dayanmış biri sağdan, biri soldan kemere. İstalaktitle donanmış o hüzünlü sineleri, Okşayıp bakışlarının ışığı, geçti mi artık ileri, Geliyor kısmen açılmış iki görkemli kanat, Ki kıvrıntı ve girintileri ne müthiş sanat! Sanki daha iyi bir düşünür, kocaman bir beyni, Açıvermiş bize göstermek için her yerini. | To my brother' Fatin Hodja' I can pass through the bridge many times;and whenever'' 'I passed through the bridge, '''- It didn’t let me fall into the hopelessness for once, '- Neither did the moss-faced lazy waters of Haliç(Golden Horse);' '- Nor did his calm rim broke up with the creation!' '- No feeling resembles one another. For instance' '- As long as the dirty, old, ugly, thinking,' '- Cried-face houses of the opposite shore stand,' '- You will suffer from the pain all the time…However,' I’m not one of them. You shall feel as a poet: For instance, the shaking old wooden path you passed through, '-' What would happen when you ask whether his poor father was once a raft or not? - Let us just consider it as: The swimming boulevard! '- Consider it as the bridges were hanging in the European horizons…' '- Let it be. Anything changes? In the East of us,'- There be the immersion ones… Open (your) the books, '- Is it possible to find a bridge built under sea? ''- I got it. As much as I adore to the poetry,'' ''- This thought (ideology) will make you, dearest reader,'- You surely say that “No room for Dreams… Nonsense!”''' '''- Don’t you like that sacred symbol, as well?'-Never torture your looking with the dark thoughts,'' ''- Never mind the rest, look at the sanctuary in front of you:'' ''- Among the cradle of the waves in another shores,'' ''- Did the time take such a great pearl out recently?'- Born in the dawn of the art such a creation,' '- Blear-eyed since the eternity…''' '''- The flying eternal smiling of the light from the seaside.'- Like an eternal wave of the ocean eternal'' ''- The pearl, frozen and torn into pieces while rising up high!'' ''- In the sky-like distances eternal of this jewel piece'' ''- Why would your tiring eyes get down onto the soil and,'' ''- Sink into the dirt again? Please don’t, please have mercy:'' ''- Please, now look to the west a little more:'' ''- Stop and look at the sanctuary trying to reach his creator'' ''- Trying to reach by stepping the knowledge, that’s the pure, complete belief.'''- Spreading the shadows as the holy mountains, '- That the most beautiful of the eternity that the monument,' '- Just a glance is enough to have all the joy of esthetic…' '- Then don’t you stop, rise up to the world of light.' '- That the world of light doesn’t know what the darkness means!' '- That sky-like lair never got dirty, and never will be.' '- The one, who raised it up, raised it up to eternity.' '- As much as the dirt covers all the world,' - This, as the pure skirt of the top of the swinging above the sky, - Will watch the flooding dirt from the opposite side. '- Let it finish the rebellion with his last destroying hit;' '- Now the decency is called the “nonsense”,' | قا رده شم فطين خواجه يهكوپريدن چوق كچرم ؛ هم نه قدر كچدمسه بنى سوق ايتمدى بر كره جك اولسون يأسه نه خليجك او يوصون چهره لى مسكين صولرى نه اونك خلقته كوسمش كبى طورغون كنارى هركسك حسى بر اولماز . مثلا قارشيده كى ساحلك باشباشه ويرمش دوشون پيس اسكى آغلامش يوزلى ، ثقيل أولرى طوردقجه سزك ايچكزدن آجى شيلر كچه جك هپ لكن باق بنم اويله دكل سز ده بيراز شاعر اولك مثلا ، كچديككز يالپه ياپان تخته يولك جدّ مرحومى عجب صالمى ديمكدن نه چيقار كليكز فرض ايده لم بز بونى سابح بولوار كوپريلر آصمه ايمش اوروپا آفاقنده وارسون اولسون او ده بر شيمى ؟ بزم شرقكده بويله طالديرمه اولور.. هم آچيكز آثارى كوپرينك نرده كورولمش ، هانى ، تحتالباحرى آكلادم بن نه قدر شعره اوزه نسه م ده ، ديمك سنى اى سوكيلى قارء بو تلقى پك پك آزيجق كولدوره جك.. يوقسه اوبر يانده حزين بيك حقيقت صيريتيركن قييسندن دكيزك بوشنه ..خيالك يرى يوقدر دييه جكسك كه يا شو تمثال الهى ده مى كيتمز خوشكه اويله تعذيب نكا ه ايله مه بدبين اوله رق بيراق اطرافى ده قارشيكده طوران معبده باق باشقا بر ساحله كهوارهٔ امواجندن بويله شهدانه چيقارمشمى ياقينلرده زمان نه سحر پارهٔ صنعت كه ازلدن مخمور لب دريادن اوچان بر ابدى خندهٔ نور صانكه عمان بقانك ازلى بر موجى يوكسليركن كوكه طونمش ده كسيلمش انيجى بو كهر پاره نك ابعاد سماويسنده يورولان ديده لرك خاكه نه دن اينسين ده لوثه طالسين يكيدن ؟ ايتمه ، يازيقدر اولماز غربه توجيه ايديوير كل اونى سن شيمدى بيراز طورده ، معبودينه يوكسلمك ايچون علمه باصان معبدك حالنى كور ايشته سراپا ايمان يوجه طاغلر كبى آفاقه دوشركن سايه او ، بقادن داها جاذب كسيلن آبده يه بر نظر ذوق بديعيكى يتر تطمينه طورمه اويله يسه عروج ايت او ضيا عالمنه او ضيا عالمى بيلمز كه قاراكلق نه ديمك او سماوى يو وا كيرله نمدى ، كيرله نمه يه جك اونى اعلا ايدن ايتمش ابديا اعلا ايتسه دنيالرى طوفان كبى لوث استيلا بو ، سمالرده يوزن شاهقه نك پاك اتكى قارشيدن سيرايده جكدر او طاشان مزبله يى يرك آلتنده سينن زلزله لر فيشقيرسين يرك اوستنده نه بولديسه ده ويرسين قيرسين حقى صوك صدمهٔ قهريله بيتيرسين عصيان ادبك شيمديكى معناسنه دينسين هذيان قالماسين حاصلى آلت اوست اوله رق حسيات نه يوركلرده شهامت نه شهامتده حيات ينه كرسى ٔ مهيبنده سليمانيّه قلهجق طوغرولغك يرده كى تك يوردى دييه ييقيلير بر كون اولور محكمه لر معبدلر اك تميز يرلرى اك كيرلى آياقلر چيكنر بشريت يكى بر دين طانيوب الحادى بشرك حافظه سندن سيلينير حقك آدى كومولور حفر هٔ تاريخه معالى.. لكن ينه تك بر طاشى دوشمز شو خدا لانه سنك ينه انسانلغه نامحرم اولان بيكانه بو حريمك ابديآ كيره مز سينه سنه ينه يادنده كى مولايى شو درت دانه منار قلبه مربوط برر ديل كبى ايلر اقرار ينه ماضىيه كومولمز بو معظم چهره لش دكلدر كه آتيلسين او عمومى قبره شيمدى اى سوكيلى قارء آزيجق وقتك اكر بنى تعقيب ايديوير - ممنون اوله جقسين - وارسه كيره رز قويننه ، دوشسه ك بيله شايد يورغون قارشيدن باقديغمز هيكل نورانورك كوره جكسك : او حريمك ابدى ظلنده صنعتك روحنى سيّال بولوط شكلنده ديمه كل برده برابر كوره لم " ..كورديكم وار " نره دن هايدى شاديروان قپيسندن كيره لم بر مصنع كمر اوستنده قورولمش توحيد داها اوستنده بر آيت كه خدادن تأ ييد امر موقوت صلاتك بزه قطعيتنه شويله بر باسقديمى انسان قاپينك هئتنه اولا هرايكى ياندن اوليور چهره نمون متناظر ايكى محراب ، ايكى آزاده ستون صوكره كوز يوكسليور طوغرو ياريم قبه لره كه دايانمش برى صاغدن ، برى صولدن كمره استالاقتيتله دونانمش او حزين سينه لرى اوقشايوب نورنظر كچديمى آرتق ايلرى كليور قسما آچيلمش ايكى هيبتلى قانات كه تعاريجى ، تلافيفى نه مدهش صنعت صانكه مولى متفكر ، قوجه مان بر بينى آچيويرمش بزه كوسترمك ايچون هر يرينى كورويور شيمدى نظر كيرديمى درحال ايچرى عينى ابعاد ايله تثبيت ايديلن قبه لرى حولينك ساحهٔ عرياننه بيك سايهٔ نور دوشه ين بونجه كمرلرله ستونلرده ، وقور بر تناظر يورويور كورمك ايچون ايركيله نى يالكز ايچ قاپينك اوستنه يوكسلتيله نى - مطلقا مدخلى كوسترمك ايچون اولمالى كه - بر سياق اوزره آتيلمش ، صيره لانمش اوته كى قبه لردن دها يوكسك ، دها واسع طورويور عينى هيبتلى قاناتلر كوزه تكرار اورويور آشار آشماز اشيكندن بو مصنع بابك - كه پيرايه سيدر محرابك - شو ياريم قبه چرپيور چشم تماشايه اصل قبه دكل بوكا أش لازم أوت اولمامق اولماز قابل يوقسه اهمال ايديلير شيمى تناظر بوراده ايشته تام اونده كى ابعاده نظير ابعاده سمت رأسكده طوران عينى ده مالك هله باق بو ياريم قبه لر البته آچيق طورمايه جق مطلقا برلشه جكدر دييه بش خطوه قدر آتيوردكمى كورور قبه يى حيرتله نظر كه دايانمش صانه جقسك او ياريم قبه لره آما پك طوغرو دكل قارشيكى درت يكپاره غرانيتدر طاشييان باشلرى اوستنده اونى قهرمانلر كه عصرلر بوكه مز بر قولنى معبدك شيمديكى تعريفه باقارسه ق آز چوق مستطيل اولمسى ايجاب ايده جك اويله مى يوق شو ستونلر آنا ديوارينه باغلانمق ايچين آره يرلردن آتيلمش متعدد كمرك قونه رق صيرتنه شاهين كبى طورمقده اولان قبه لر يوقمى يا اونلر بوكا ويرمز ميدان نردن ايجاب ايدييور صوكره بو آواره ذهاب او قدر اينجه طوتلمش كه تناظرده حساب خارجاً قبه نك اوستندن اينن خط مماس ايدييور هر ايكى جانبده تماميله تماس طرفيننده كى صنعتلى ياريم قبه لره آرتيق اى سوكيلى قارء كل اوطور اورته يره جبهه ديوارينه باق جاملره باق منبره باق صوكرا محراب ايله محفللره كرسيلره باق ايشته هر جبهه ده هر يرده دمادم كورونن لكن اسراره بورونمش كبى مبهم كورونن سنى بى تاب تلقى بيراقان آياتك قاله رق ملهم آواره سى حسياتك دالغه لانسين ده دكزلر كبى قلبكده جلال كورمسين ديده لرك رنك سوى رنك ظلال وجده كل وحدته دال عالم كثرتدن اوزاق يالكز صانعى كور صنعتى مصنو عى بيراق بنده بر ير بوله رق شويله جه تنها طاله يم وارلغمدن كچه يم محو تماشا قاله يم معبدك جبهه جدارنده كى لوش پنچره لر كونشك صيرتنه بر اينجه تول آتمش اسمر متمادى صاغيور داخله بر كولكه لى نور او اينن پردهٔ سيال آره سندن منظور قوجه بر محشر ايمان كه ازلدن مدهوش سينه لر وجد ايله پرجوش دوداقلر خاموش ديز چوكوب مرمرك اوستنده يالين قات حصيره بكليور هپسى مناجاتى اونوك شيمدى صيره اسيور جوّ مهيبنده بو وحدتزارك ابدى نفخهٔ رحمت كه او بنكلر جه ييغين كولكه شكلنده كى اشباحه تعين ويرييور تپه دن طيرناغه زرات وجود اورپرييور ايكليور نالهٔ غيرت در و ديوارندن دار طويدقجه كلن صيحه يى ديّارندن روحلر يانمه ده بى تاب تجلى قاله رق ديده لر نامتناهى ابدى مستغرق عاقبت باشلادى محفلده حزين بر فرياد يكيدن جوشدى انينلرله او بيهوش ابعاد برده باقدم كه او هر صفدن اوزانمش قوللر واره جق صانكه ياروب بوشلغى مولايه قدر شيمدى اوچ بيك كيشينك سينهٔ معصومندن قوپان آمن صداسيله اجابت لرزان صوكره، بر اوقشانه رق تيتردين اللرله جبا ه؛ دوندى كرسى يه اوآواره جماعت باكاه كيمدى كرسيده كى بربيلمه ديكم پير آما هيچ ده بيكا نه دكل قلبه اوجاذب سيما بم بياض لحيه پاكيله بياض دستارى اومهيب آلنى اوپك مونس اولان ديدارى هرطرفدن قوشادوب بدرى صاران هاله كى نه شحا مت نه ملا حت ويرييورياربى هله كوزلرايكى محراق سماويدركه برشعاعيله آلولنديرييورادرا كى آه اوكوزلردن اينن حزمه نورانورك باغلى هر تارفسونكارينه بيك روح زب ون بنى كرسيده كوروب وعظ ايده جك صانما ييكز علمادن دكلم شكلمه آلدانما ييكز دينك احكامنى ذاتأ فقها كزسويلر آكلاتيرلرسزه بر مشكلكز وارسه اكر بكاسزعالم اسلامى صوروك سويليه يم چونكه هيچ بر يرى يوق كزمديكم كورمديكم شرقاقصادن آليك مغرب اقصا يه قدر مسلمان يوردينى باشدن باشه قاچ دورم وار بنى يورمشدى بوييللرجه سورن يولجيلغك داهاباشلانغيجى لكن كبره يدم يورغون اوزمان بلكه دوام ايليهمزدم يولمه يو قسه آرام ايده مزدم بكازيرا طورمه يوروعزمكده دوام ايت دييه ويرمزدى امان برصدابنلكمك فيشقيروب اعماقندن اوصدا ايشته بنم غيرت دينيه مدر جوشيويرمزمى ايچم صانكه يانار طاغ كسيلير يكيدن طاورانيرم اكلنه مم بريرده نه جهان قايغوسى درمان بودواسبز درده نه ده جان صوكره فلان دويغوسى انكل هيحات جان جهان هپسى ده بوش غايه ده در وارسو حيات برزمانلر ينه استانبوله كلمشدم بن حاله باقد قجه فقط امتك آتيسندن پك درين يأسه دوشوب روسيه يه كچدم تكرار كچمسه يدم ايده جكلردى يازاتأ اجبار صيغميوراك بيوك اندازه يه ايشلر آرتيق سلطنت نامنه دين نامنه بيك مسخره لق نه فلا كت نه رذالتدى اودورك حالى به شده برقوقله بوتون ملتك استقبالى ايكى اوچ قوقله جينك كيفنه محكوم اولمش برسيا ست كه ديديكلردى امينم قاره قوش نرده برمسخره سيوريلسه حياسزلره پير هايدى مابين همايو نه يابالا ياوزير امتك حالنه باقدم كه يوركلر ياره سى نه براكمك يديرر ايش نه ند اكمك پاره سى قيشله يوق داٮٔره يوق مدرسه يوق مكتب يوق نه قيليسچ وار نه قلم هرنه صورارسه ك هپ يوق قالمامش تربيه عسكرده ناصيل قالسين كه برينك عمرى ملازملقده كچر كن اوته كى داها مكتبده ايكن طى مراتبله فريق برمشير لكمى وار الله ولى التو فيق هله علميه باياغيدن ده آشاغى بر تورشو باب فتوى دينيلن داأره امى قوغوشى آننه قارنندن اجاز تليدر اجداده چكر يوروسون برده صاريق آلسڭا قاضيعسكر وكلا مه يدى يا جورنالجى مزور عادى نه خدا قورقو سى بيلمش نه او تاعش ابدى كوچ اوقورهيسچ يازه ماز بر سورو خير سز چته ىس هانى جام صا غلغيدر طوغروسى بو ندن اوته سى بلكه اوچ بش كيشى اولسون بولور ارشاد ايدرم دييه اطر افه باقند مسه ده انديشه لرم انقلاب ايلدى بر بامتناهى يأسه كورونوب صورت حقدن كيمى سو يليد مسه ا كثر يت قفاسز وار سه بيراز بينى اولان بوحكومت شو اها لى يه بيچيلمش قفيان كيمهدرد آ كﻻدهژقين هادى آكلاتشيمدى هبنمي قالدم نهمه لازم دييه رك يان چيزدى حسنظن ايلديكم برايكى فاضل خواجه نك ايسته دم فكرينى آحمپق ديدم آرتيق اويانيك ملكتمحو اويورديندهدرابر كيدييور سزه قر آن باقيكز سابه اوزاقدن مى دييور مملكت محو اوله جق اولمايه جق باشده كيرل دوشونورلراوكامو جو دايسه برچاره ا كر كاهلم دينه نه مكن چاليشوب قو ر تارمق بدأ الد ين غريبآ...سو زى البت چيقه جق ديديلر يوقلا يه يم شمدى عوا مك ده بيراز نه در افكارى ديدم ه ى كيدى اوردم طو يماز اويله طالغين كه مكر صورينى ايصرافيلك ايشيدوب ياتديغى يردن آزيجق سيلكينسين يورويور آلتى چوروك طوپراغه كلمش سيار برمزارلق كبى هرناصيه برسنك مزار طو يامش قايغى دينن طويغو يى وجداننده اوقو نور هربريناك جبه خير اننده نه كلندن خبرم وار نه كيدندن هبرم سرسرى كونه كله لدن برىسم كزرم اسكيدن قله بو سوز صانكه اوجانسز بينك طوغمدن رحمت موﻻيه كوچوب كيتديكنك دست قدرتله يازيلش ازلى خاطرهسى كليورروحك اچيون فاتىه چكمك سيرهسى يازيق اى ملت مرحومه ديدكدن سوىره آتلدم روسيه يه كيتمكده اوﻻن بر واپوره اوزمان روسيده حاكمدى يامان برتزييق ظلمى سوديرمك ايچون وارىيا بر باشقه طريق دو شونن هر قغانك مطلق ازيلكدى صو كى مدني اوروپا بيلمم نه يه كورمزدى بونى سونكو قورشون كي كسديرمه أولوملرأولن ياخوداشكنجه لر آلتنده اجلسز كومولن نه صولوق وار نه اوطو روار نه طوراق ايكي اوچ يوز قولاج آلتنده زمينك چپلق آچ صوسز ايشله دليلن قانرىطو كمش جانلر سزه ميليونله ديسه م فضله ى يوق اكسيكى وار بيلميورلركه بوشدتلرك اوللز حكمى كوزييللراو كچه فقط صوكره قايقسار أولوى صانيورلر كفا كسمكله بين ازمكله فكر حريت أولور هى كيدى شاشقين خزله دها قونيور قانله صولانش طوپراق اكيلن كوكده لرك هپسى يارين فيشقيره جق هانكي مغصومك اولور خوني بوده هدر يو قانون المى يى ده يير تارمى بشر اولا كيزليجه بر مطيعه تأسيس ايتدم بش اون اوكسوز بوله رق باصمه جيلق اوكريدم قلمم چوقجه پوروزليدى فقط چاره سى نه صو ڭره بيلمم كيمك اسلوبى عوامك نه سنه ديلمك دونديكى شيوه يله بوتون كون پازدم اوقويانلراوقدر چوقدى كه هيسچ اوممازدم اوسته آثاوينى ويردكجه چوجوقلرباصدى آلتى آى كچدى بزم مطبعه نك چيقدى آدى كوكسى ايمانلى بش اون دانه فدائى كاه رك ديديلر سن نه باصارسه ك اونى توزيسع ايده جك واسطه ڭ ايش ته بزز قورقوله جقشى يوقدر پاره لازمسه ده بيلديركه ويرنلر بولنور برجريده يله همان باشلاييويردم وعظه ذاتاَ اك باشليجه يول خلقى بودر ايقاظه مدنيتده كى انسانلر ايچون مطبو عات شيمدى كرسيلرك اڭ يوكسكى لكن هيهات سزده هيچ بويله دكل بلكه تماماً عكسى اڭ فنا بر جريان كوسترييور اڭ أييسى مسلمان عنصرى آز چوق اويانيقدر اوراده بزده آنجاق بونى تزييد ايدييوردق آراده پاره سزلقدى بدايتده ايشك قورقولوسى اغنيا آلتونى بذل ايتدى اتكلر طولوسى آچدق اولدقجه كوزل مدرسه لرمكتبلر اوقويوب يازمه يى تعميمه چاليشدق ير ير تاتارك يوزده بوكون آلتمشى حقيله اوقور روسلوك حال بوكه نسبتلرى عايت دوندر اغنيا ظنايدرم سزده ده آز چوق اوله چق شوقدر واركه چوروك تخته يه باصمازلر آياق فقراكز قيليور عقلنه كلدكجه نماز اغنياكزده ده هيچ يوقسه زكات اولسه بيراز شويله طورسون بوتمنى يه قولاق ويرمه لرى صدر اعظم پاشا كز فطره آلير صونسه برى صوكره زنكينلرمز هايدى كيدك فن كتيرك دييه هر ايسته يه نك شخصنه نيلمم قاچ بيك رببله تخصيص ايله سوق ايلبيلر آبروپايه پك فداكار ايدى همشهريلرم طوغروسى يا بو كيدن قافله دن برچوغى جداً تحصيل ايده رك دوندى فقط كلدى كه اوچ بش ده سفيل هپسنك نامنى تلويثه بحق يتدى كوندرنلر نه پشيمان اوليوردر شيمدى هيچ اونوتمام كه جومردك برى هم زنكين آدام بنى يوزدوردى نهايتده شوسوزورله امام كونده اون كره كولب ايسته ديكز هپ ويردم ينه ويرمزسه م اكر ملت ايچون نامردم يالكز اهلنه كيتسين بو امكلر اولورآ ايش بزم آ وروپا ياراننه بكزر صوكره حالى اصلاح ايده جكلر دييه رك قاچ سنه در بكليوب طورديغمز زوببه لرك طورى نه در كلدى بر دانه سى آقشام هذيانلر قوصدى دوكيوردم بر كتويرسين ادبسز صوصدى برسلامت يولى وارمش اوده نه يمش مطلق دينى كوكدن قازيمق صوكره أوت روسلاشمق اوزمان ايش بيته جكمش اوزمان كيزلريمز شو طوندقرلى غايت قاوا پك معناسز اورتودن صييريله جق صوكره ده ارككلردن آنالق علمنى تحصيل ايده جكمش زاتاً مسلما نلر اوسببدن بو سفا لتده ا ميش: كه قادين<سوسيه>بيلمز مش،اسارتده اميش! دين ايچون،ملت ايچون ايش كوره جك آ لچا غه باق: دينى پا مال ايدهجك، ملتى رو سﻻشد ير هجك! بو نى مو سقو ف ده ياپار، شيمدى رضا كو ستر هلم؛ باشقه بر معر فتڭ وارسه خبر وير كوره لم؛ آل اوقوت،آوروپا تحصيلى ديسينلر، كو ندر، ثر وتكدن بو لهرك نا متنا هى پا ره وير؛ صوكره برياق كه: مكر قارغه ايمش بسبله ديكك! هم ناصيل قارغه؟ دكل اويله سنك دلله ليكك! ساده پرفحشمز اكسيكدى، أوت، روسلردن.. اونى اكمال ايديردكمى، بزمدر ميدىان! كيزميك عفتى باتمقده رذ يلك كوزينه.. آجيرم توكروكه بالله تو كورسهم يوزينه! ديمش اولسه يدى اگر:< قيزلمراه مكتبلازم.. شوقدر ويرمليسك.> قهر اوله يم قاچمازدم. الويرير صارديغمس بونلرى خلقك باشنه.. بن ملرارمدح ضور ايسته يورم، آكلادك آ! بيراز انصافه كليڭ، اويلهيا آرتيك نهديمك? زنكين اولدق دييه، لفت صاتون آلمق مى كرك? ايشته بز بويله ديدنيمكده، چاليشمقده ايكن ، برصبا حاوچ طا نيدق، سسلنه ركمچپرهدن، ديديلر:<شيمدى حكومت باصه جق مطبعه كى.. طورمهنك وقتى دكلدر.هادى قالديرطابانى!> براشارتله چوجوقلر چكيلوب تاكرىيه، طالديلر هپسى بررسسلرى چيقمازدليكه. اونلرك نوبتى چكمش، صيره كلمشدى نكا: يولى طوتدم يالكز طوغبر وجه تر كستا نه. كيجه كو ندوز يورودم بو لمق ايچون تا شكندى؛ كچد يكم ير لرىتعد اده محل يوق شيمدى. اوزانوب صو كره بخا رايه،سمر قنده قدر؛ اسكى دنياده با قيندم كه نه عا لملر وار! صو رماييك كو رد يكم عا لملرى، هيچ سو ياه ميم: يادي نمكينمى صارصارده قان آغلار يوركم. اوبخارا، اومبارك،اومعظم طو پراق؛ ذ لتك قو يزنه كير مش اويو يور مستغر ق! ابن سينالرى يو زلرله طوغورمش اقليم، تك چو جوق وير ميور آغو شنه علمك،نه عقيم! او رصد خانه دنيا،او سمر قند بيله؛ او يله طا لمش كه خر افاته او م ضيسيله: آى طو تو لمش، <قو غا لم شيطاف قالقيك!>دييه رك، دو نبه لك چا لماده بيكلر جه قدين، اركك! بو حو اليده جهالت نه قدر چوقسه، نفاق، داها صا لغين، داها د هشتلى..عمو ماً اخلاق، پك بو زور>آز كله جك_نا متنا هى دو شكون! او يله مر دار ينى كو رمكده كه انسان فحشك؛ بير اقيڭ سو يله نه مر: مو قعمز جا معدر؛ باشقه ير اولسه ده تفصيله هيا مالعدر. يا تعصبلرى? هيچ صو رما، نا صيل مسخرهجه? او ؛ اوزون خر قه سنك يكلرىيرلرده، خواجه، هم باقارسڭ اشى يوك دينه تعد يسنده، هم نه سو يلر سه ڭ اولور دينى همان رنجيده، ماتك خيرى ايچون هر نه دو شو نسه ڭ:بد عت؛ شر عى تغيير ايله تر ذ يل ايسه_حاشا_سنت! نه خد ادن صيقيلير،نهدهپيغمبردن. بو علمسز خو اجه لردن، بو ينسز لردن. چكهجك مملكتك حالى نه اولماز،دوشونك! صا ييسز مدرسه وار كرچه بخاراده بو كون.. اوقوناندن نه خبر?اون پاره ايتمز فنلر، نه بو دنياده صوران وار، نه ده عقباده كچر! ادبا طو غروسى پك ىچوق، كيمى كورسه ڭ:شاعر. يالكز، شعر ينه موضو ع ايكى شيدنن بر يدر: قوجه ملت! ادبيا تى يا او غلان، ياقارى. نفس اّماره حذاسنده هنوز دويغو لرى! صو كره تنقيده كيريش: هپسى تصو فله طولو: وارمى صوفيه ده بيلمم كه ابا حيه قولى? ايچيلير، دورلو شناعتلر اولور ، بىپروا؛ حافظك اور طه ده ديو انى كتا با لفتوى! كوكل اينجتمه ده كيفك نه يى ايستر سه جبر> عرفا مسلكى؛ اعلا، هم اوجوز،هم دهشكر! شوقدر واركه شبا بنده اوفاق بر غيرت ياشلامش..بر كون اولوب پار لايه جقدر البت. اوز مان ايشته شو طو پراق يكيدن ايشلنه رك، بوفيليزلر كبى بيكلر له فدان بسله يه جك. چينده، مانچورياده دين بر كورهنك، ياشقه دكل. مسلمان عنصرى غا يت كرى، غايت جاهل. عجبا ميل تعالى نه دميك اونلر جه? بويله كوردك ده ده منردن! سسى ميليو نلر جه قفادن غينى تبو رله، باقارسين، چيقيور! عرش آمالى بو سس تاتملندن ييقيور. كورهنك هم يا لكز چينده مى صا لغين؛ نرده! هپ مصاب عا لم اسلام او دواصو درده. كتيرك مغرب اقصادهكى برمسلمانى؛ برده چين سورينك آلتنده اوزانمش ياتانى؛ ديكله يك هربر ينك روحنى: مطلق كله جك، بو يله كوردك ده ده مندن! سسى تيتره ك، تيترهك! بويله كوردك ده ده مندن! سوزى ديناً مردود؛ عجبا ساحهٔ تطبيقى نه دن نا محدود? چو نكه بز بيلميورز د ينى. اوت، بيلسه يدك، چارد يوق، كوستره من دك بوقدر سر سملك. بويله كوردك ده ده من دن! دييه اضمحلالى بويلايان برسورى ملتلرك اولسون حالى، عبرت اولماز بزه، هر كون اوقورز از برده! يوقصد آرانما ززمى آيتلرده? لفظى محكم يالكز، آكلاشيلان، قر آنك: چونكه قيدنده دكل هينچ برميز معنانك: ياخودأوفلر كچرز بر أولونك طوپراغه، اينمه مشدر هله كرآن بو نى حقيله بيليك! نه مزارلقده او قو غق نه ده فال باقمق ايچون؛ بوحواليده كيلر پك يايا قالمش دنيجه! او يله قر آن اوقويورلركه صانيرسين چينجه؛ بوتون عادتلرى آيين مجوسى يه قريب. بر شهادت كتير يرلر، اوده اولده قجه غريب. يالكز ، هپسىده حرمتله آكار نامكزى، هيچ اونوتمام ، صاريلوب خرقه مه بر چينلى قيزى؛ نه دييور آكلامادم، سويدى .. بيچاره مكر، بكا سلطانى صورارمشده ، ناصيلدر ديرمش؛ يول ياقين اولسه ايمش، كلمه يى ايسترلرمش! صو ر يكز٬شيمد ى ٬ ژا پو نلر ده نا صيل ملتد ر؟ ا و نى تصو ير ه ظفر يا ب او له ما م ٬ حير طدر! شوقدر صويليه يم:دين مبينك اوراده٬ روح فيا ضى يا ييلمش٬ يا لكز شكلى بردا. سزكيد ك٬ صفوتااسﻻ مى ژاپو نلر ده كوروڭ! اوكو چو ك بو يلى٬ بو يوك ملتك افر ادى بو كوكون ٬ مسلما نلقده كى اركانى صيا نطده فريد؛ مسلمان دينمك يچون ا كصيكى آآنجق طوحيد. طو كرولق٬ عهده وفا٬ وعد ه صداقت٬ شفقت . عا جز ك حقنى اعﻻ يه سميمى غير ت؛ اك اوفاق شيله قنا عت٬ چو غه قدرت واركن؛ يند افر ا ط ايله وير مك٬ويرناللر طار كن؛ كيمسه نك عر ضنه٬ نامو سنه يان باقمايه رق٬ يدى قات ا يللر ك اوﻻد ينى قا ردش طا نميق؛ <اوله جكسين!> دينيلن نقطه ده مر دا نه شبا ت؛ يرىكلسين٬ كوله رك٬ او ينا يه رق يرك حيات؛ احتر اصا ت خصوصيه يى سو يلسميه رك٬ نفع شخصى يى عمو مك كنه قر بان ايطمك؛ داها بو نلر كبى چوق نا دره كو رد م اورده.. آدمك اڭ تمين احفا د ينه ما لك بر آطه. مدنيت كيره بيلمش يالكز فنيله.. اوده صا حبلر ينك ﻻ حق او ﻻن اذنيله. ديكيلوپ سا حله بيكلرجه بصير ت٬ امعان؛ نه قدر مسخر ه لق وار سه قو غولش قا پيه ن! غربڭ اشياسى٬ اكر قيمتى حا ﺌز سه يورور؛ مودا شكلنده كلن سيئه كمر كده چورور! كيجه كوندوز آچيق أولر٬ قاپيلر ماندىلسز؛ هر كسك صند يغى ميدا نده بيلينمز خيرسيز يا او محو يتى انسان كو ره مر بر يرده٬ <تو غو>نك او مد يغكز طو رى مى واردر؟نرده! <كيده لم!>دير٬ كوتورور؛صو كر ه كلو ب تايا نمه؛ چاى بو شالتيردى بن ايچد كچه همان فنجاتمه. مسلمانلق٬ صا نير م پپا رﻻيه جقدر اوراده؛ ساده عثمانليلرك غيرتى ﻻزم آراده. ميسيونرلر٬ كيجه كوندوز٬ يرى دورايطمهدهلر٬ علما وحى الهي تى مى بيلمم ٬ بكلر؟ حندىبا شدن باشه كزمكطدى مرادم٬ لكن٬ نرده اولسه م٬ بنى تعقيى يو زندن پوزندن پوليسك٬ طاقتم بيتدىده وازكچمه مضطر قالدم؛ قالدم اما ينه هر مهفله آز چوق طالدم! بسليورمش، بر كت و ير سين، او اقليم قديم، <رحمه الله>ه معادل داها يوزلرجه هكيم. روح اديانى كورور،هكمت قر آنى بيلير علما واركه: حضورنده بو كون غرباكيلير. هله حير ان قالير انسان يتيشن كنجلره د ه: بو نلرك بر چو غى تحصيل ايدر انكلترهده؛ صوكرهدينداشلرينك روحى اولور،قلى اولور، چونكه عن مندن،أولوم چيقسه، او دو نمز، صوقولور. اويله ما يون كى تقليده اوز ن مك بيلمز؛ حس مليتى صا غلا مدر اونك، اكسيلمز. غربك آ لمشسهحريف، علمني آلمش يا لكز، باقايورسڭ:الى صنعتلى،فقط،طير نا قز! فحشى يوق،ا يچكيسى يوق، همى يو كسك،كوزى طوق؛ شرعمعصو مه اوﻻن حر متى بز لر دن چوق. بويله اوﻻد اوقوتان ملتك استقبا لى، حقليدر آلما يه آغوشنه استقﻻلى. يارين اولمازسه،اوبركون آله جقدر مطلق.. اوزاق اقلمش نه چيقار? واريا بر آتى اوكا باق! حيدر آباده كيدركن، بنى تشييعه كلن ميز بانك نه حزينچيقدى شو سس قلبندن: <آه بز خيره يارار عنصر اميان دكلز.. هند ك اسﻻ منى پك تور كه قيا س ايتمييكز. او نلرك روح شها متله جو شان قانلرىوار؛ بز ده يوق او يله صميمى عصبيت، او طامار. بو آ غير ذلته عقبايه قدر مهكو من.. طو مييور چكد يكى خسر انلر ى زيرا چو غمز! وار سه مٌيد ميز عثما نليلرك شو كتيدر. اونى بر كره ايشتسهك..بو سعا دت يتيشير.> بنى آغلاتدى حر يف. لكن اونك كنج او غلى، ديدى:<يوق،اويله دكل؛ سينهٔ ملتده طولو، غليان امر ينه آماده هميتلى يو رك؛ شوقدر وار كه هنوز كند ينى كو ستر ميه جك كچيور شيمدى اسا رتله دييوب ايا مى، مسلما نلر كبى ما ضيسى بو يوك بر قو مى، ابدى ذليه مهكوم طوغر يسى بن؛ داها بيچا ره مى يز يو قسه مجو سيلر دن. دييه جكسين كه: حسر كرجه سفيلانه حيات، سو ند ورور ميل معا لىيى نها يت..هيهات كوز يوموملقله كور او لماز؛ كو لك آ لتنده آتش، نهقدر قالسه بو نا لماز:هله بر آچ،هله اش! شو ني او كر تدى كه انكلتره تحصيليلى بكا: ملتك،ملكتك بو يله سفيل او لما سنه بر سبب وارسه، خواصك كريهن باقمسيدر.. يوقسه، شرقك بو ذكى عنصرى هر فيضى آلير. مسلما نلق كبى، ما هيتى جداً يو كسك، صوكٌره، وجدانلرى بر نفخه تييج ايده جك، دين فطر يده كى بر هلتى ارشاده نه وار? دا ها يو كسكمى عجب شر قى ازن فطر تلر، قابليتجه? خا يير، بن بوكا اصلا قا نمام. آدام ايستر يالكز ايتمه يه بر قو مى آدام! طو غرو يول ايشته بو در،كل،دييه سن بر يو يوده او زمان باق نه قو شانلر كوره جكسين سوروده! اوﻻبيننه بر فكر نز يه آسلا يه رق؛ هانكى بر مسلما نك كو كسنه طو ته مسه قو ﻻق؛ شونى طويدمكه: اونك، هيچ سسى چيقماز،قلى اك تميز حس ايله اورمقده چو جوق قلى كى. سينه لر غيظنى فاش ايتمه يه طورسون وارسين؛ وقتى كلسين، او زمان وار مى يورك،آكلا رسين!> حيدر آباده يتيشدم كه، بو تو هند ستان، <وير دى قا نون اسا سىيى نما يت سلتان!> دييه بر دن بره چالقاندى. اينان،قابلمى، هيچ او بيكلر جه خو اطر كمير ير كن ايچيمى، بر جيليز<باكه!> نا صيل هپسنى تنكيل ايتسين? آكٌنز ين با شلا دى بينمده اميد ك،يا سك، طو غد يغمدن برى هيچ كو غديغمديكم بر حربى.. او نهمد هش خلجانلردي آمان ياربى! وير دي قا نون اسى... بو چيقار رؤ يا مى? يوق جا نم اويله دكل:ماتك استر حا مى، شكل تمد يد آليو ير مش، اوده مضطر قا لمش... ها نكم ملت ع جبا? هر ند ايشتسه ك يا كليش جو شه كلدكجه فقط عينى ترا نهيله جها ن ، كورور اولدم دونن ايشل ده يداللهى نها ن بونه شا هك ايشى ، يارب ، نه سپاهك كارى... بو سنك قدر تكك حو صله چآك اسرارى يورديمك كولمه ين اولا دينى آرتيق كو لدور .... آغلا دم صوكره چوجو قلر كبى هونكور. هونكور آزيجق روحمه ، اعصا بمه كلد كده سكون، دوند ى وضعيتى بردن بره ، با قدم ، يولمك بر كون اول يتيشوب طالمق ايچيون سينه كزه . بو يلادم سا حلى ، ساحادن آچيلدم دكزه . كمى انكينده ايكن بنده ده انكيندى خيال ، كوثر ايچمش صوفينك حالنه بكزر بر حال عمرى خيبتله جهنمده كچن خانه خراب، ويرسه لر جنتى شاشقين كبى چكمزيا غذاب ، بنده رو حمده كى ظلمتلرى آرتيق قوغدم ، اك بويوك خصمم اولان يأسى نهايت بوغدم بحر عمانده هنوز چالقانيور مش تكنه... آتدى خوليا بنى تا مرمره ساحللرينه كورويوردم، ايكى اوچ بيك ميل آچيقدن باقه رق شو سزك قاپ قاره استانبولى قاردن داها اق پارليور آلنى اوزاقدن آيك اون دردى كبى كوليور: عشوه سنك جاذبه لر منجذبى نه كزر شيمدى او ذلت، او سفالت هيهات بو نه مدهش عظمت، اوح نه مدهش دارات صاييسز مكتب آچيلمش قادين اركك اوقويور ايشليور فابريقه لر يرلى قوماشلر طوقويور كيجه كوندوز باصيور ملته نافع آثار عادتا مطبعه لر بر اويوماز خدمتكار ملكى باشدن باشه اعمار ايده جك شركتلر خلقك ارشادينه خادم يكى جمعيتلر، طورمايوب ايش بوليور، كوسترييور، اوغراشيور؛ كميلر ساحاه بويدن بويه سروت طاشيور... حصير اوستنده بورؤيالرى كورمكده ايكن ، ايكى ملعون كوزك آلتنده آييلدم بردن: مسلمان دشمنى بر روس طانيرم چوقدندر.. نرده كورسه م، قاچارم، چيفته ليدر چونكه قاطير! هله عثمانليلرك نامى آكيلدقجه بيتر، نه اكر، قابل اولور صيرتنه و ورمق، نه سمر! روسيه ده ايكن بنى كوردكجه كلير ، ديردى : امام، اوقو سن يوقسه ايشك .. اَولدى سزك هسته آدام چيقميور وارث مشروعىده بزدن باشقه... بنى قاچ كره لر آغلاتدى بو خنزيرجه شاقه ينه لاحول دييوب كچمه ده قالدم مضطر چونكه آلت اوست اوله جق بونجه تصورلر وار .. ايشته خوليالر يمك جانلى يرنده ايكن ، اوف، نكس ايدوب قارشيمه چيقمازمى اوعلت مو سقوف كوزلرم چوقدن آچيق اولماسه ، ديردم :كابوس.. ايى اما نره دن بيتدى بوقورناز جاسوس؟ آياق اوستنده ديكيلمش، كوزيمك تا ايچنه ! باقيور، هم ده او شيمشك كبى كوزلرله ينه ! -چلبيم، كل باقه لم ، كل .. ديكيلوب طورمه چاى ايچ.. خسته جانلاندى، نه ديرسين؟ بو نى اومّزدك آهيچ.. قهرمان ملتى كوردك يا : برآز سيلكيندى، لش يين قارغه لرك سسلرى بردن ديندى ! اسكى سودالرى ، قابلسه ، اونوتسون روسلر. -نه ديدك ؟ آكلامادم ! هى كيدى خولياجى تاتار قهرمان ملتى كوردك... ديديكك توركلر مى? سكا سويلرسهم اكر،شيمدى ،دوشوندكلريمى، ابدياّ بوخيالاته وداع ايلرسين. -يا سنك و و تقاجيلردن مى خيربكلرسين -خسته جانلاندى اوايش بيتدى . دييو رسين ؛ هيهات اوله ماز بويله سفيل امت ايچون حق حيات طويولان نغمهٔ حريت او نك صوك نفسى ياشاماز يوقسه امين اول كه بوباربار چته سى مدنى آورو پانك دامن عرفاننده ؛ آسيانك بلكه اوقوملق عربستاننده ، لاشه حالندهكى بردولته واردر مدفن ... آكلايوردمكه : حريف چاتلايه جق يأسندن انتقامك اوله ماز بويله مساعد صيره سى دييه، نرده يسه بولوب خصممك آرتيق ياره سى باشلادم دشمه يه .لكن بو جدل بوشلايه لى ديكليور مش بزى شاهين كبى بر آفغانلى واقعا روسجه قو نوشدق ، ينه كلخانى ، فقط، سسلرك طورينه چوقدندر ايدرمشدقت چاى سماورلرينك هپسنى بردن ييقه رق، روسى غيرتلاقﻻييويرمزمى ؟ آمان،آتمه ، بيراق ديمه دن شاشقينى ياغموركبى ايصلا تدى حآجى نه تحفدر كه :ظهور ايتمدى بر دعواجى ايتسه ذاتان نه چيقار؟ حق ظيپيركدر يالكز دوكولن محكمه لردن قوغولور ، چونكه جيليز برده استانبوله كلدم كه :بو تون چارشى ،پازار نعره دن چالقانيور اويله يا.. حريت وار ! غليان كلدىمى ، منطق صاو و مش.. طو غرى: واردى عقلندن او كوهر كيمى كوردمسه زورى كيمسه فرقنده دكل، آكلاشيلان، ياپديغنك، قفالر توتسولو خوليا ايله ، كوزلرقيزغين صانكه زنجير ده كيلر هپ بوشانوب زنجيردن ييقيويرمش ده تيمارخانه يى چيقمش بردن زورنالر شهرن اهاليسنى طاقمش پشنه يد يسندن طوته رق تا دايانيك يتمشنه! الى بايراقلى آلايلر يورويور درت كچه لى؛ اك آغير باشليسنك بر زيلى ا كسيك ، باللى أوتيور هر طاشك اوستنده برر ديللى دودوك ديكليور قاپﻻمش اطرافنى يوزلر جه هودوك! كيم نه سويلرسه ، همان ال اوروب آلقيشلانه جق... -ياشاسين -كيم ياشاسين -عمر ى اولان -شاق !شاق! شاق! نه دو اشرده حكومت، نه هاليده بر ايش نه سنايع نه معارف نه آليش وار ، نه ويريش چاملى بل سآنه شهر :ضآبطه يوق رابطه يوق آقسه قن سل كبى بردينديرهجك واسطه يوق ذوق حريتى اونار دها چوق آ كلآمآلى دييه مكتبليلرك مكتبى تكميل قاپالى علمى تضييق اياه تعليم ، اوده بر استبداد هايدى اويلهيسه چوجوقلر، ابدياً آزاد نطقه كلمش اوته طورسون خواجه لر برياندن.. صحنهدن صحنهيه قوشمقده بوتون شاكردان كور چيبان نشترك آلتنده نصل پاطلارسه هپ آغزلر ده شلوب ،كيمده نه جوهر وارسه صاچيور اورته يه ، ايستر تميز ، ايستر كيرلى قلميور كيمسه جكك مضمرى آرتق كيزلى دالقاو وق دورى دكل ، اسكى قصاﺌديرينه ، ادباكز آنا عورت سوكيور بربرينه درلو آدلرله چيقان نا متنا هى غزته ، آيريلق تخمنى بول بول آتيور مملكته ايت يتشديرمك ايچون طوپراغى غايت منبت بوله رق ، فحش اكيور صالمه كزن بر سورو ايت يورويور دينه بش اون مسخره ، آلقيشلانيور نسل حاضر بونى حريت وجدان صانيور قادين ، اركك قوشيور بورج ايدرك آوروپايه صاپا دوشمكده سزك شيقلره ، ضنم ، آسيا حقه تفويض ايله اوچ دانه يتيشمش قيزينى؛ طاشييانلر بيله وارمش بورادن بالديزينى آنالق علمى ايچون پارسه ، يوكسونميه رك يوك آغير ، اجرى ده نسبتله عظيم اولسه كرك شبهه سز ييقدى او خوليالرى مشهوداتم آما بن كنديمى بر مدت ايچون آلداتدم: غلياندر.. غليان كلديمى قالماز منطق صو بولانمازسه دورولماز.. هله صبر ايت آزيجق ايى ، لكن نه قدر بكله مش اولسه ك ، ايشلر ، اسكيسندن دها برباد ، اييلشمك نه كزر وطنك طاقاتى يوقدر يكيدن اهماله: طولو ديزكين كيدييور باقسه ك آ اضمحلاله اى جماعت ، اويانيك ، الويرر آرتيق اويقو يوقمى سزلرده وطن نامنه هيچ بر دويغو دوشمه دن پنچه سنك آلتنه استقبالك بيليكز قدرينى حريتك ، استقلالك سويله دوب بشقه ممالكده كى محكومينى يوقسه اونسز نه شو دنيا قلير اسلامه نه دين قوشاتير ملت محكومه يى خسران مبين مسلمانلق سزى غايت صيقى غايت صاغلام باغلامق لازم ايكن آكلامادم آقلايه مام آيريلق حسى ناصيلا قيردى سزك بينكزه فكرقوميى شيطانمى صوقن زهنكزه بربرندن متفرق بو قدر اقوامى عينى مليتك آلتنده طوتان اسلامى تملندن ييقه جق زلزله قوميتدر بونى بر لحظه اونوتمق ابدى خيبتدر آرناو ودلقله عربلقله بو ملت يورومز صوك سياستسه بو هيچ بو يله سياست يورومز سزى بر عاﺌله افرادى ياراتمش يارادان قالديرك آيريلق اسبابنى آرتيق آرادن سز بودعواده ايكن يبقسه عياذاً باللّه اجنبيلر اوله جق صاحبى ملكك ناكاه دييه طورسون آتالر: قلعه ايچندن آلينير يوق كه هيچ بر ايشيدن... ملت مر حومه صاغير بر دكل محو ايديلن دولت اسلا ميه كيرديلر عينى سيا ستله بوتون مقبره يه كيرمه دن تفر قه برملته دشمن كيره مز طوپلو اوردقجه يوركلر اونى طوپ سيند يره مز بيراقيك اسكى حكو متلرى ميد انده كيلر يتيشير شويله باقوب عبرت آلان وارسه اكر ايشته فاس ايشته تونس ايشته جزاير كيتدى ايشته ايرانىده تقسيم ايدييودلر شيمدى بوده غايتله طبيعى قوشانكدرميدان اى جماعت يتر الله ايچون اولسون اويانيك سسى پك مدهش اوتر صو كره قولاقلرده چاكك ارضى اويناتدى يرندن ييقيليركن ايران بلكه برقيل بيله اورپرمه دى سزدن بو نه قان هيچ صيقيلماز ميسكز حضرت پيغمبردن كه اوزاقلرده كى بر مؤ منى اينجتسه ديكن قلب پاكنده طويارمش اومصيبتدن آجى د سزدن البته اولور رو ح نبى دعواجى اى جماعت اويانيك يوقسه همان كون باته جق او يانيك قورقيورم: ليل ندامت چاته جق نه واپورلرله ترنلر سزى بيدار ايتدى نه ده طوپلر بودرين اويقويه بر كار ايتدى سزى كيم قالد يره جق صوريمى اسر افيلك ايتميك مملكتك حالىقالاشدى..كليك كليك الله ايچون اولسونكه زمان بحرانلى پردهنك آرقه سى -مولى بيلير اما- قآنلى سز كه صوك لمعه اميديسكز اسلامك دايانيك غيظنه آرتق مدنى اقو امك! شيمديلك صلحه سبب اردو كزك قو تيدر برده وضعيت ملكيه كزك قيمتيدر بو تذبذ بله او قوت ده فقط صارصيله جق.. چونكه عصيآنلر ى باصديرمايه مأمور آنجق اردو مادام كه افرادينى ملتدن آلير ملتك كشمكشندن ناصيل آزاده قالير! اويله در مملكتك حالى دوزه لمزسه اكر قيشله لر أولره عسكرده اهالى يه دونر طورماسين صو كره قازان قالديره طورسون اردو دشمنك صفلرى چيكنر بومقدس يوردى انبيا يوردى بو طوپراق؛ شهدا برجى ير؛ بر ييقيق تربه سنك اوستنه مولى تيترر طيشى باشدن باشه بر نسل كريمك يادى؛ ايچى بويدن بويه ميليونله شهيد اجسادى اويله مشبوع شهادت كه بو اوكسوز طوپراق: اوح ، بر صيقسه آدام اوتلرى ، قان فيشقيره جق بويله بر يوردى الندن چيقاران نسل سفيل ، هم وطن كيتديمى ، يوقتر سزه بر باشقه وطن ؛ چونكه ميراث يدى ساﺌل قوغولور هر قاپيدن كوچبه يكن قوجه بر دولته قورمش بنياد ؛ چركه حالنده مى كورسون سزى قالقوب اجداد ؟ چركه حالنده ..ديدم.. قورقارم اوندن ده تباه يورديكز بر چوكه جك اولسه ، عياذاًن بالله ، اويله ايكرنج اوله جق عاقبتك منظره سى كه تصور بيله وجدانلر ايچون يوز قاره سى آزيجق بيلمك ايچون قدرينى استقلالك باقيكز چهرهٔ مشﺌو منه اضمحلالك : ياريلوب صانكه زمين اوغراييويرمش ، ير ير بيك سفيل اردو كه افر ادى: بوتون عاﺌله لر هپسى آچ ، بر پاره لر يوق ، قادين اركك چيپلاق سوقاغك اورته سى أو ، قلديريمك صيرتى ياتاق كزييور چيكنه يه رك بونلرى بوزلرجه كوپك صاتيلقجوهر باموس آرييور : قار ايده جك سن ايشك يوقسه نماز قيلمق ايچون مسجد آرا كيمى جامعلرك آرتق قوجه مان بر اورپرا كيمنك كوكسنه خاچ ، بويننه طاقمشلر چاك كيمى اولمش بالو وترمك ايچون اعلا ميدان اورويور باندو شوقارشيم ده طوران منبرده؛ او سزك سجده يه باش قويديغكز مرمرده ديشى اركك بر آلاى مردار آياق دانس ايدييور؛ عشوه لر قهقهه لرق قبه يى كومبورده دييور حولى باشدن باشه بيكلرجه ديلنجيله طولو آسكى صاحبلرى ملكك قاپامشلرده يولى أل آچوب يالوارييورلر يكى صاحبلرينه ................................................. ................................................ ............................................... بو صظك آغلامه كز بكزه دى برديكرينه: اندلس تاجى ألندن آلينان بختى قاره صآو وشوركن او كوزل ملكى ويروب أغياره طيرمانير بر قايانك صير ينه اطر افه باقار براقوب چيقديغى جنت كبى زمرد او و الر باشلار آغلاتمهيه بيچاره يى هونكور هو نكور قارشيدن والده سلطان بو نى پك حقلى كورر ديركه :چارپيشمادك اركك كبى دشمنلر له؛ شيمدى هيچ يوقسه قادينلر كبى اولسون آغلا بيراقيك ماتمى ياهو ! براقيك فريادى؛ آغلامق فاﺌده ويرسه يدى بابام قالقا ردى! كوزياشندن نه چيقارمش ؟ نه يه تر دوكمديكز؟ بارى مستقبلى قورتارمايه بر عزم ايديكز يأسه هيچ دوشمه يه جك ذره جه ايمانى اولان ساده سز دردى بولوكٔ، صوكره قولايدر درمان سزده ارباب تفكرله عوامك آره سى پك آچيق. ايشته بودر بنجه وجودك ياره سى ملتك بينى صايارسه ق متفكر قسمى بيلمه مز لازم اولور خلقى ده البت جسمى بر جماعت كه دماغنده دونن حسيات جسمك اعصابنه كلمز طورور آهنك حيات؛ فلجك اعراضنى كوسترمه يه باشلار اعضا بويله بر بنيه ايچون ويرملى هر حكمه رضا متفكر كچيننلر نه دييور سزده باقيك: مدنيتده تعاليسى عمو ماً شر قك يالكز بر يولى تعقيب ايده رك قابلدر؛ باشقه يوللرده سلامت كوزه دن غافلدر باقه رق هانكى زميندن يورومش آوروپالى عينى ايزدن صاغه ياخود صوله هيچ صاپماملى غربك افكارينى مال ايتملى شرقك بينى؛ دويغولر چيقمالى هپ عينى قالبدن؛ يعنى: اجتماعى ادبى حاصلى هر مسﺌله ده غربى تقليد ايده مزسه ك نه ديسه ك بيهوده برده دين قيدينى قالدير مالى زيرا اوبلا بوتون اسباب ترقيمزه انكل حاﻻ! كله شيمدى٬ نه مر كز ده عو امك حسى.. شبه يو قدر كم تعاميله بو فكر ك عكسى: كورنك نه يسه٬ اونك حكمنه مبقاد اوله رق٬ غربك افكارينى آثارينى دشمن طانعيق؛ يكيلك نا منه وحى اينسه قبول ايله مه مك. شويله طورسون او تجدد كم طيشاردن كله خك٬ كندى مليتنك كندى محيطنده طو غان٬ ير٬ هم حقلى تحبددلره حتى عدوان! مشترك حسى بودر ايشته عوامك سزده. متفكر لر يكز طوتديغى ياكليش ايزده٬ اويله صا پلاندى كه آلد ير مادى برباشقه سنه. هيچ او كيتسين ده دونوب ناقمايهرق آرقه سنه٬ ناسك افكارى كه افكار عموميه اودر- كيتمسين كندى يو لندن... بو ناصيل قابل اولور؟ آچيلوب كيت كيده آرتيق ايكى حزبك آره سى٬ پك طبيعى اوله رق كلدى نزاعك صيره سى. ييلد ير يعلر كى ايند كجه 'بين' دن شدت٬ بر يانار طاغ كى فيشقير دى 'يورك' دن نفرت اويله مد هش كه خصومت : متفكر طبقه٬ هر نه سو يلر سه فنا كلهده آرتيق خلقه؛ هم او نك ضد ينى ياپعق ايدى معتادى. بر فلاكت بو كيد يش... لكن ايشك برنادى: متفكر كچيننلر ده كى طاشقينلقدن٬ كادى افكار عموميه مهلك بر ظن: 'بو فسا دك باشى هپ فن اوقو مقدر ديد يلر؛ اونى محو ايتمه يه قا لقيشد يلر آرتيق بو سفر. نه يه علمك آدى يوق قو سقو جه ملتده بو ك ٬ حو نكه افكار عمو ميه عليحنده بو تون؛ چو نكه ير لشمك احيپون كز ديكى ير لرده فنون٬ او كثجه غا يتله بو يوك حر مت آرار٬ صوكر سكون. عصر حاضرده كچن فنلره صا حب دينه جك٬ بر آدام وارمى يتيشمش ايحچكزدن٬ برتك؟ متفنن طانيلان اوچ كيشينك قيمتىده٬ منحصر آكلامادن٬ ديكله مه دن تقليده. كيم مسا عيسنى بر غايه يه وارديردى٬ هانى؟ كوسترك پايهٔ تحيقه تعالى ايده نى؟ نظر يا ته بو غو ملقله كچن عمره يازيق؛ عملى قيمتيدر قيمتى علمك آرتيق. بو حقيقتلرى لكن كيم اوقور كيم ديكار؟ سيور يلن زو ببه لرك هچسى بش اون سوز بللر٬ دوشو نور دينى نصل ييقمالى نو نلرله؟ دييه. بويله ز مقصد ايچون چوق بيله عداديه! ادبا كز هله غايتله باياغى مخلوقات... خلقى ارشاد ايده جك اويله مى بو نلر؟ هيمات! كيمى غرنك يا لكز فحشنه حسي سيمساد؛ كيمى٬ ايران مالىدير٬ كهنه آلير ٬ خورده صاتار! اسكى ديوانلر يكز طوپ طولو اوغلانله شراب٬ بيرادن٬ فا حشه دن باشقه نه در شعر شباب؛ سرسرى : هيچ برينك مسلكى يوق٬ مشر بى يوق؛ فيلسوف هپى؛ فقط پك چو غنك مكتى يوق! شيمدى اللهه سوكر.. صو كره براز بول پاره وير: هيچ او تاغاز٬ پر و تستا نلره زانغو چلق ايدر! او بنم اك ابدى خصمم اولان روسيه بيله٬ حقى تسليم ايده لم! هيچده د كيلدربو يله. متفننلرى تا كشفه كدر طيرمانيور؛ ادبيا تى آكيلد قجه زمين چالقانيور. قدرتم يتسه ا كر٬ اون يديسندن يوقارى٬ ادبا نامنه كيم وارسه٬ حدوددن طيشارى آتارم طاقديره رق بو يننه با هنا مه سنى؛ اوقويان يافته يى النيه چيقارماز سسنى. صو كره بر طرز يلافى بو لورم:- كر چه غريب- قونطورات عقد ايده رك روسيه دن اون اون بش اديب٬ كتيرير يازديررم ملت ايچون بر چوق اتر! غالبا جثي د كيشدير د ى بو منرعج سوزلر.. نرده قالد قدى؟ أوت٬ اورته ده بر پيس اوچوروم٬ واركم٬ كوندن كو نه د هشتله نيور٬ قورقيورم٬ -قاپاد يمازسم كلوب بر يره شا يد افكار- اولما سين ملت مر حر مه يه بر قانلىمنرار. هم او خسران مؤبدده كى مسُو ليت٬ متفكرلره راجع قله جقدر البت. باشى بوش قالد يعى زيرا٬ شاشيروب بر معتاد٬ بوله منر كنديلكندن يولى اصلا افراد. يالكز كوستريلن يول طو ته جق يولسه كيدر؛ حسيدر چو نكه اونك عنرمنه دايمرهبر. متفكرلريكز آكلاميورلر صانيرم٬ كم چمنزار ترقيده آتيلمش هرآديم٬ د كيشير برسبوتون اقوامه٬ جماعاته كور؛ باشقه بر قومك ايزندن يورومك چوقكره٬ عادتا مهلك اولور؛ صوكره نه وار٬ هر ملت٬ كوزه د ير سير تكاملد ه برر آيرى جهت. برده خاط لامه رلر كه٬ عممماً بشر ك٬ داعٔا قوشديفى صوك مقصده يو كسلمك ايچين؛ طويه جق سلسله اقوامه دكلدر هپ بر؛ بلكه هرملت ايچين آنجقاو مق هيت در٬ كه قوپار كنديسنك روح عموميسندن. شيمدى٬ بر قومك ايچندن ميفكر كچينن زمره او جله بر ماهيت ىتقد ير ايدرك٬ صو كره قاچ صفحه سي مو جود ايسه ينوير ايدرك٬ چكه جك اولدعيى او كدن او المى فنرى؛ آرقه سندنده جماعت يورور آرتيق ايلرى. روحيدر چو نكه قارا كلقده الندن يده جك٬ يوجلى شاشقينمى كه طورسون٬ ميادى كيده جك.. ميفكرلريكز دينىده هيچ آكلامامش؛ روح اسلامى تلقيلرى غايت يا كليش. صانيور لركه: ترقى يه تحمل ايده منر؛ عصر ك آثار كاليله تكامل ايده منر. بيلميورلركه :علومك ازلى دايه سيدر٬ بثركبر كون اولوب يو كسله جك پايه سيدر. مند مج سينهٔ صافنده بوتون انسانلق.. بوبى تسليم ايدر انصافى اولانلر آزيجق. مسلمان عنصرى غايت متدنى٬ طوغرو٬ شو قدر واركه دكلدر بر٬ اونك محزورى. 'مسلمانلق' دينيلن روح المى اراسه ق٬ 'مسلمانز' ديين انسان ييغينندن نه اوزاق! دينى تدقيق ايده جكسه ك دو نه لم هايدى كرى؛ آله لم نشأت اسلامه ياقين بر دورى: او نه دهشيلي تر قى٬ اونه مدهش سرعت! اويله برخارقه كوستردعى انسانيت؟ دور فترتده قالان٬ همده عصر لر جه قالان؛ وحشتك٬ غلظتك اعماقنه طالد قجه طالان؛ كومه رك ديب ديرىباولادينى قوم چوللرينه٬ بونده بر نشوه طويان حس ندامت يرينه! اوكجه طاغدن كتيروب يو نيد يغى طاش پارچه سنى٬ صوكره خالق طانيان بر سورو وحشى ييغينى؛ ناصيل اوملشده ٬ اوتوز ييلده او توز بيك سنه لك بر تر قى ايله دنيايه كسيلمش مالك؟ ناصيل اوملشده او فاضل مد نيت٬ اوكال٬ بريله بر قومك ايچندن طو غيويرمش درحال؟ ناصيل اوملشده ظهور ايليه بيلمش صديق! نره رد كامش او حيدرده كى عرفان عميق؟ اوكجه دهشتلى ظيپير كن٬ ناصيل اوملشده٬ عمر٬ صوكره بر عدله صار يلمشكه: دكل كار بشر؟ حايل اولسه يدى ترقىيه اكر شرع مبين٬ دور مسعود قدوميله كيرن عصر كزين٬ اك بو يوك بر مدنيتله مى ايلردى ظهور؟ مند مجاولماسه روحنده اونك نامحصور٬ بر تكامل ٬ او قدر خارقه نردن طوغه جق؟ متفكر لريكز٬ آكلاشيلان٬ پك قورقاق٬ ياخود احمق.. ايكيسندن بيله مم ها نكيسيدر؟ صانيورلركه:بوكون اوروپا يكميل كافر. متدين كورونورسه ك، دييه جكار، باربار! 'ليبر ى پانسور' كچينير سه ك دكيشير بلكه نظر. شرفى باشدن باشه ييللر جه دولاشدم، كزدم؛ همده اولدجقه كوروردم. قفا كزديرمزدم! برعرعبش ، بو عجممش، بو تاتارمش،دعيدم. مسلمان عنصر ينك هپسنى كوردم كنديم. كوچوك آدملر ينك روحنىيدقيق ايتدم. بويوك ادملر ينك فكرينى تعميق ايتدم. ايسته دم صو كره، نهدن بويله ژايونلر يو كسك؛ نه درجاباب ترقيسى ياقيندن كورمك. بو اوزون بو يلو مساعى، بواوزون بويلو سفر٬ بو قناعت و يره جكمش بكا دنياده مكر. او قناعت ده شودر: سّر ير قيكزى سز٬ باشقه يرلرده يحرىيه هو سله ييكز. اونى كند نده بولور يو كيسله جك بر ملت؛ چو نكه مر نقطه ده تقليد ايله سو كمز حر كت. آليكز قلمف غربك ، آليكز صنعتنى؛ ويت يكز همده مسا عيكزه صوك سر عتنى. چو نكه قابل د كل آرتيق ياشامق بونلرسز؛ چو نكه مليتى يوق صنعقك ، علمك؛ يالكز٬ ايى خاطرده طوتك ايتديكم اخطارى دمين: بويون ادوار ترقى يى ياروب كچمك ايچين٬ كندى 'ماهيت روحيه' كز او لسن قيلاغوز. چونكه بيهوده در اميّد سلامت اونسز. صو كره، دقتلره شايان اوله جق بر شىوار: انكشافاينى بر ماتك ارباب نظر٬ قو جه مان بر آغا جك طبقى چيچكانمسنه٬ بكزه تيرلركه، حقيقت، نه نيوك سوز بيلنه! بو معظم آغا جك كو كده سى ناشدن آشاغى؛ صا ييسز كو كارى، تكميل دالى، تكميل بوداغى؛ ملتك سينهٔ ماضيسنه مر بوط، اورادن. اوزانوب كله ده در..اويله ياراعتش بارادان. بر جماعت كه: نها يت اوكا كلمزده ايى٬ آغاجك ميئت مجموعه سى،ياخود چيچكى٬ تا كيدر سينُهُ ملتدن اوروب خا كه سرر؛ ملتك كندى اولور ايشته اوبا لطه يله هدر! انكشاف ايتى آتيده ده پك زوردر او نك: چو نكه ميد ا نده ق لان كتله ييغينلر جه اودون! خسته لا تمشسه آغاچ، كو ستر يكز بر بيلنه؛ بوده اك چوق كو كه باقسين اوباقان كيمسه ينه. آشيلار كن ده اوروك كند ينه كند ندن آشى. شايد ايستر سه كز آغاجك دو ناوب اوسيى،باشى، بكزه سين تازه چيچكلر له بزه غش كلينه؛ كچمه سين، دقت ايدك، بالطه چو جو قلر النه! ايشته درد، ايشته دوا، بنده نه وار؟ برتبليخ... سزه عاأد سزى تخنليص ايده جك سعى بليغ. يا الهى بزه توفيقكى كوندر.. -آمين! طوغرو يول ها نكيسيدر، كوستر.. -آمين! روح اسلامى شداأد صيقيور، أولدوره جك. ظلمى تأ ديب ايسه مقصود مهيبك، كر چك٬ ناره يانسين مى برابر بو قدر مظلو مين؟ بى كنا هز چو غمز... ياقمه الهى! -آمين بو غيور عالماسلامى بر آزغين فتنه٬ قطعه لر قا ينا يه رق كيتدى او كر داب ايچنه! محو اولان عا أله لر بر سو رى معصو مكدر٬ قالان آواره لرك حالى ده معلو مكدر. ناصيل اولماز كه؟ تزلزل وير ييور عر شه انين! دينسين آر تق بو حز ولو له يارب! -آمين! مسلمان ملكف هر يرده فلا كت اوردى.. بر بو طو پراق قاليور دينزك صوك يوردى! بوده چيكنندعيى٬ چيكنندى ديعك شرع منين؛ خا هسار ايله مه يارب٬ اونى اولسون.. -آمين! والحمد لله رب العا لمين... |} Süleymaniye camiiSüleymaniye 400px|thumb|right|Mehmet Akif Ersoy Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde